To The End
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: My first Inuyasha request! When Mei's little sister is kidnapped by Naraku, to what extent is she willing to go to save her? And what is this new world she is swept into? Feudal...Japan?
1. Feudal Era…Here Mei Comes!

**Inuyasha: To the End**

**Chapter One: Feudal Era…Here Mei Comes!**

…_hnnn…_

_My hands are shivering…_

_I must be…_

_Cold…_

_I imagine if I stay like this in the snow, I'll die…_

…_I can't move._

_I'm going to die…_

_But…but I can't…_

_No, I can't die._

_I just can't…_

_Not yet…_

_I can't die yet._

_I can't…_

_Huh?_

_I feel like I'm floating…_

…_but my body isn't moving._

_Hold on a second._

_If I'm floating without moving, then that's bad._

_This is it!_

_This is death!_

_But it can't be!_

_This isn't my time to die!_

_I must live!_

_For Inuyasha…_

--------------

**Yellow eyes slowly opened, and a sharp breath was inhaled. She could breath.**

**Warmth flooded her senses, and she woke to find herself safe and snug in her bed.**

'**What a weird dream…'**

**------------**

"**Hey! Hey Mei! Wait up!"**

**Mei turned to see her younger sister race up to her, her backpack strapped to her back. **

"**Are you okay?"**

**Blue eyes met hers, and she sighed softly. Saka was such a sweet little girl, with blue eyes that looked exactly like Mom's and Dad's golden blond hair.**

**She didn't fit. People marveled how her Japanese/American parents had a daughter that looked almost completely Oriental, with hip-length black hair and strange yellow eyes. But her parents never treated her any different; they loved her exactly the same as they did her sister.**

"**Why do you ask Saka?"**

"'**Cause you were quiet at breakfast. You weren't the same cheerful self as you always are."**

**Mei smiled…for an eight-year-old kid, Sayo seemed strangely perceptive and old at times.**

"**I'm fine. I just had a bad dre…night's worth of sleep."**

"**Oh. Are you going to go to work at the movie theater after school today?"**

"**Yes."**

"**CAN I COME!?"**

**Mei had to laugh at that, her little sister's face had such a pleading look upon it that she couldn't help but to accept.**

"**Of course!"**

"**Yay!"**

**The bus slowly rolled up, and the two sisters climbed aboard. The next stop…school!**

**-------------------**

**Deep within the shadows deep within the theater, an evil emerged.**

**-------------------**

"**Hello! Welcome to Mekzoi Movie Bonanza! How may I help you?"**

"**Um, yes, I would like tickets to see Movie number three."**

"**Here ya' go. That'll be six dollars."**

**Taking the money, Mei handed over the tickets and then handed the money to her sister. Saka knew what to do; she placed the money in the cash register and then smiled up at Mei.**

"**You're so lucky to have a job. What are you going to get with your money?"**

"**You'll see. It's going to be your birthday next week, so I'm gonna' get you something extra special!"**

"**Oh, really?! You don't have to do that…"**

**Mei knelt down to her sister, yellow meeting blue.**

"**I want to. Now go and find a movie to watch, 'kay?"**

"'**tay…"**

**Saka walked out of the ticket booth into the movie theater; Mei watched her go with a strange feeling.**

'**Why do I feel like I'm never going to see her again?'**

**Mei shrugged the feeling off, and then turned to the growing line of people waiting to purchase tickets.**

"**Hello! Welcome to Mekzoi Movie Bonanza! How may I help you?"**

**---------------**

**By closing time, Mei was worried about Saka. Unless the girl had been absorbed by all the movies that were playing, she normally checked in several times every few hours with Mei.**

"**Saka? Saka!"**

**She called as she wandered through each of the movie rooms. All of the people had already left, and she was getting even more unnerved by the second. **

**Silence answered.**

"**Saka please! This isn't funny!"**

"…**whimper…"**

'**What was that?'**

**Mei froze…that sounded like someone crying…like Saka crying!**

"**Saka, I'm coming!"**

**She yelled as she ran to the very last of all the rooms, the one that no movie had been playing in that day. **

**There was nothing, but the whimpering continued. **

**Mei couldn't see very well because of the pitch black of the darkness; and she could only stumble closer to the stage with the viewing screen.**

"**Saka? ...Saka-chan…please…"**

"**Muwahahaha…"**

"**YAIIIII!"**

**Mei shrieked at what she saw. There was some beast, some freak of nature of some sort; a man with tentacles, and he was holding her little sister in a crushing grip.**

"**Saka! NO, you freak, let her go!"**

**Her terror overridden by her maternal and sisterly instincts, Mei curled her hands into fists. The man merely laughed harder at the puny efforts.**

"**Pitiful girl. You want your sister back?"**

**Mei nodded.**

**The thing suddenly tore open a rift in the air beside him, and thrusted the little girl into it. **

**The last view of Saka Mei had…was a pair of terrified and lost blue eyes before the void closed over her.**

"**SAKA!!!"**

"**If you want to see your sister again…you'll have to find her yourself."**

**That said, the man stepped into the rift himself and vanished.**

"**Saka. Saka, Saka…please…no…"**

**Mei slumped to the floor; her mind echoed with all the pain and torment of her helpless situation.**

"**Why…why Saka…why?"**

**She was so innocent, a bright and cheerful soul, but now…she was gone…**

**Looking up, Mei noticed that the dark rift was slowing closing. And if it did…than she would never have the chance to save Saka again.**

**Mei threw herself at the rift, expecting to find resistance. But there was none, and she was pitched headlong into the waiting darkness.**

**-----------**

"**Hey. Kagome, she's wearing clothes like you."**

"**You're right! She must be from my time. But I wonder how she got here? I mean, that man found her miles away from the Bone Eater's Well."**

"**Child, ye know well that there has been more going on lately than normal. Naraku has new allies, and has been gaining in strength. Ye need to be out finding him; not bothering with this here child. She'll be fine under my care."**

"**Aw, damn, is she going to sleep much longer? I mean, it's been four days since that traveler stumbled over her and brought her here."**

**Voices. Dim…yet they were voices all that same. **

**Mei flinched and a cool and damp cloth was placed upon her forehead and she stirred slightly. She opened her eyes into mere slits, and then flinched again and shut them when that sudden piercing light blinded her. **

"**Look! She's waking up!"**

"…**water…"**

**Mei's voice cracked slightly as she struggled to sit up, but two hands stopped her.**

"**Good. Hold 'er down. Ye need to drink this."**

**Water. Fresh, life-giving water.**

**Mei gulped down the liquid greedily, not caring that some was spilling out of her mouth and down the side of her cheek.**

"**She's thirsty."**

**Mei once again opened her eyes…and she saw a pair of golden ones staring right into hers…**

"**Hey, you awake now?"**

**The person who the eyes belonged to tilted his head slightly to the side, and that's when Mei noticed that he looked funny.**

**He had dog ears.**

**Wait half a moment…dog ears?**

**Yes. There were two furry dog ears on top of his head, and they twitched slightly as he gave the human girl a curious look. He'd never seen a human with that shade of eyes before.**

**Mei couldn't resist. She reached her hand up and…**

**TUG!**

"**Oh my god; they're REAL!"**

**She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide as ever. The guy leaped back, cursing as he held his poor pulled ear in agony.**

"**Yes, dammit, they're real! What did you think; they were just tied on?"**

"**Well actually…yes."**

**Mei looked as all the other people in the room, who were cracking up. There was an old woman wearing a kimono and a girl who was wearing a green and white school-girl uniform.**

"**Um…where am I?"**

"**Welcome to Feudal Japan!"**

"…**huh…?"**

**-End Chapter One-**


	2. Dream

**Chapter Two: Dream**

"…**Feudal…Japan…?"**

**Mei gave the other girl a blank look for the longest ten seconds of her life, and then she blinked slowly.**

"**You mean to say that I'm in the same Feudal Japan that I'm currently learning about in History Class?"**

"**The one and the same!"**

**Mei shook her head slowly. This other girl had to be wrong; she couldn't be here. But…**

"**By the way, my name's Kagome. And you are…?"**

"**Mei… My name is…Mei…"**

**The guy with the puppy ears stopped rubbing them, and he gave Mei a careless sniff. Suddenly, he froze.**

"**Kagome. She smells faintly of…Naraku."**

**Kagome and the old woman gave Mei a strange look, and she stared right back at them with wider-eyes. **

"**Naraku? What is a Naraku?"**

**Kagome sighed.**

"**Cool it, Inuyasha. She can't have anything to do with him, I mean; she's not from this era and such."**

**Then she turned to Mei.**

"**Naraku is the one we've been fighting for a very long time now… He was once a human but by giving up his body, he's become a demon."**

"**Oh."**

**Mei thought again and then she tilted her head slightly to the side. **

"**Does he kinda' look like a woman with black hair and tentacles?"**

**All three of the other people in the room chuckled at her description, and then that dog-eared boy named Inuyasha answered.**

"**Yah. But how'd you know that?"**

"**My little sister…Saka…she was taken by a…a…thing…that looked like that. I followed…"**

**Leaping to her feet, Mei suddenly started to panic.**

"**SAKA! OMG, if I'm here, that must mean that she's here too! I have to go and find her!"**

**She made as she was going to bolt from the room, but as soon as she tried standing, her legs buckled in weakness and she fell to her knees.**

"**Child, are ye alright?"**

**The old woman came to her assistance, kneeling down beside the girl.**

"**My legs…I can't walk?"**

"**Yes ye can, child, but they are still very weak. Ye need to rest some more until ye are better."**

"**But…but my sister…"**

**Inuyasha and Kagome looked to each other. He shook his head.**

"**Don't get any ideas…we're not going after her sister. It'd take too much time and we need to look for the Jewel Shards." **

"**Well good. I don't want you to help, dog-boy."**

**Mei glared at Inuyasha, who glared right back at her for the longest moment. He broke the stare first, getting an uneasy and strange fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. The girl's funny colored eyes struck an unfamiliar cord in the half-demon's body. She…wasn't normal. Not one bit.**

"**Whatever."**

**He stormed from the room. Kagome watched him go with a puzzled look on her face.**

'**How strange…I wonder what his problem is…'**

"**Ignore him. We'll be glad to help you find your sister as soon as you're feeling up to it."**

**Kagome smiled at Mei and then followed Inuyasha out the door. Kaede helped Mei back on the mat, and then instructed for her to drink a cup of foul-smelling liquid. Mei stared at it for a long moment, and then nervously drunk it down.**

**Taking cup from the girl, Kaede watched satisfied as she blinked long and slow, and, with a yawn, laid down completely and drifted to sleep.**

…_hnnn…_

_My hands are shivering…_

_I must be…_

_Cold…_

_I imagine if I stay like this in the snow, I'll die…_

…_I can't move._

_I'm going to die…_

_But…but I can't…_

_No, I can't die._

_I just can't…_

_Not yet…_

_I can't die yet._

_I can't…_

_Huh?_

_I feel like I'm floating…_

…_but my body isn't moving._

_Hold on a second._

_If I'm floating without moving, then that's bad._

_This is it!_

_This is death!_

_But it can't be!_

_This isn't my time to die!_

_I must live!_

_For Inuyasha…_

'**That…that dream again…'**

**Mei laid on her back on the mat in Kaede's hut, staring at the moonlight that shone down on her from the window in the same room. She sat up, and then stood-testing her strength. She was still very wobbly, but she could walk. Silently sliding open the paper door, Mei slipped stealthy out of the house. **

**The chill night air bit unmercifully at her unprotected skin, and she shivered slightly. A wind blew through the village, a herald of things to come. **

**Not bothering to look where exactly she was going, she found herself lost. Wandering around a little more; and she then realized that it was foolishness to venture out like this. Mei clapped her hands together, her breath creating a misty cloud in front of her house.**

**Suddenly, there was a weight lain across her back, and she jumped and turned her head to see Inuyasha standing there. He had taken off this fire rat robe, and had laid it on her back.**

"**You shouldn't be out here. It's too cold, and you're still weak."**

"**I was tired of being cooped in that little room."**

**Mei's yellow eyes lifted up to stare directly at the moon. There was sadness there, Inuyasha noted, and then he sighed quietly.**

"**You're going to go after your little sister, aren't you?"**

"**I have to."**

**Turning her head, Mei met Inuyasha's golden eyes.**

"**I just have to. Saka is my little sister. She's family. She means the world to me."**

"**We're going to go with you to help. That is, if you feel strong enough to start in the morning."**

**Mei smiled at the flustered half-demon, and he got that weird feeling again. Shrugging it off as nothing, he folded his arms with a growl.**

"**That'll be great. I'll never be able to repay you guys for your help."**

"**I'll take you back to Kaede's hut. It's really too cold out here for you."**

"**Uh…thank you…"**

**Inuyasha was quick to put her on his back, and Mei marveled at the sensation of flying as he leaped from building to building until he landed at the front of Kaede's little hum. She smiled at him, grateful and now even more tired than she was.**

"**A few people who travel with Kagome and I will probably be returning in the morning, so I'm sure that you'll be introduced. The demon slayer isn't so bad, but I warn you about the monk…he's a lecherous one."**

"…**A monk!"**

"**Yah, you heard me…"**

**-End Chapter Two-**


End file.
